Everybody Dance Now
by Raachuu
Summary: Mello, Matt, and Near are at a club when the famous song by CnC Music Factory comes on. Put into a hypnosis they lose control! Damn that song... Songfic: Everybody Dance Now By CnC Music Factory


**Okay, so this is my first ever songfic. And to be honest... I failed. But since I loved it so much, I couldn't help but post it. **

**My reason for writing this, is this DAMN SONG. I mean... when this song comes on... no matter how stupid I think it is, and how much I make fun of it... I can't help but get up and dance until I die. So... let's see Mello, Matt and Near handle it. ^-^;; **

**

* * *

**

**_~"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"~_**The music obnoxiously blared from the large subwoofers that thudded up on their place somewhere to the side of the dance floor. The bass thrummed hard and loud, making sure your heart jumped in your chest cavity from the danceable music.

Mello's head whipped upwards, blue eyes slightly glazed, yet wild, "Hey... I like this song." He grumbled to Matt and Near, who sat next to him from their spots on separate bar stools, watching the people all stand awkwardly around the dance floor, rubbing their arms self-consciously.

So, why were three great detectives sitting in an awkward dance club such as this? Well, they were on a mission of course! Rumors along the grapevine gave word of a large drug deal that was going to take place within a few hours. Amongst the artless clubbers stood tough policemen, all in disguise, prepared for the main drug dealer to show up, so they could move in to arrest the man, like a pack of lions preparing to close in on their prey, who hadn't yet stepped up to the plate as their next meal.

_**~"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"~**_

But at the moment, none of that seemed to matter to Mello, all the blonde investigator could register was the music beating through his eardrums, bleeding into his heart and soul, taking hold of his body... The music was in control now. He rose, ignoring Near's protests with a quick flip of his hand, slapping the younger detective upside his head, and trotted onto the dance floor, cracking his slender neck simply before initiating the hugest, liveliest dance party of the night.

He started to sway simply to the music, before dropping low and popping his rump expertly.

Near felt his gray eyes locking on that swaying ass and felt his beaten white sneaker start to tap the floor unconsciously along with the steady rhythm of the music.

Matt felt the beat too, and in a strange trance stood up to follow the blonde who was now waving his arms and spinning with the music. Matt felt the press of the bodies as the awkwardness seemed to flow out of the club, as the music took place, weaving into their hearts, controlling their minds, their bodies, their souls with the power of a million lightning bolts. The clubbers pressed together, dancing to the beat.

Everybody dance now. Now. Not later. Now. And that's what they were doing. The clubbers, the two detectives, the awaiting police officers, the bartenders, everyone.

And Near soon felt himself twisting through the crowd, he was now under the unbreakable spell of the music now. He felt Mello grab his arm and spin him, cutting through the air neatly, bobbing his head almost violently, white curls bouncing viciously as he felt himself drift deeper and deeper into this inescapable trance. Perspiration began to bead on his forehead, little droplets running down his face, even the salty sweat particles dripped to the thrum of the music.

Everything, everyone seemed to burn with this electric glow that flowed through the club, fire bled through their veins, the music working it's hypnotic ways into their bodies.

~_**"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"~**_

Not one person dare slowed. It was almost as if they couldn't, the music wouldn't allow it. Never. It wasn't over until the fat lady sings. Or until the song ended. And who knows, who CARES when that will happen? Let us just dance until our brains leak out of our ears. And even then, why would we even bother to stop?

~_**"Gonna make you sweat til you bleed."~ **_

Matt didn't notice as his goggles were tossed ruthlessly off his head. Near didn't notice his white pajama top being yanked off by a fiery blonde. Mello didn't notice as his pants were dropped. All they could register was to just keep dancing.

~_**"Dance til you can't, til you can't dance no more. Get on the floor and get aboard."~ **_

You can't help but wonder if L himself was dancing up in the streets of heaven, as he watched his successors twist and turn to the flow of the music. Surely, this was a sight to behold.

_**"The music is my life. EVERYBODY DANCE NOW."~**_

Near and Mello lunged forward, grabbing onto each others opposite arm and dropped low, pulling each other up and spinning together before Near slid between the others bare legs. Mello released the white haired boy and smacked the back of his hand, before clutching it, holding his fist, and swung his arms back, popping low. But not before clobbering a poor woman in the face, causing her to fall, and even so, he continued to dance, using her body as a step, flinging himself into Matt's arms.

Now Near stepped up, rolling his shoulders back, and shimmying down low, before shuddering all the way back up. Mello staring with approval from his spot pole-dancing on Matt's leg, watching as Near's hands encircled his hips, swaying his hips with a dangerous rhythm.

Mello wrenched himself away from the other man's leg, and scurried quickly to Near's side, assisting the boy in his beautiful attempts to charm him. Even if it wasn't in the adorable boy's intention, it had worked without a doubt. Mello now had the younger pinned against the dancefloor, faces merely centimeters away, slowly closing the gap, and just when their lips almost brushed...

Well, that's when the song ended.

~_**Da da da da da dum dumm dumm dumm **_

_** Da da da da da dumm dumm dumm duh dumm dummm...~**_

And when the song ends... you collapse. Damp silver curls rested on a heaving red and black clad chest, and a blonde head lay on a soft pillow of white silky skin.

"How come..." Mello panted, "Every damn time that song comes on, I can't stop dancing?"

Matt's chest heaved as he absently stoked Near's matted hair, "I have no fucking clue. But I hate it."

"Yes. Each time I hear that song, I have homosexual actions." Near grumbled, dark gray eyes wide.

"You are a homo, Near." Mello chuckled, blue eyes having lost it's trance-like glaze, in replace for his usual crazed look.

"How about another round everyone?" The DJ boomed from his spot high up in his little sound booth.

"N-No! Please!" Everyone cried, holding their hands up, as if to stop him from beginning the song again.

~_**"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"~ **_

And let the nightmare replay.

* * *

**-Screams- FAIL! Well, tell me how you like it, review takes a second. ^-^ **


End file.
